


Yellowjacket

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Community: spn-masquerade, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sub Jensen, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: Written for Round 5 of spn_masquerade for the irresistible prompt:Jensen is the prettiest and sluttiest human urinal, bondage is a plus.





	Yellowjacket

This isn’t Jared’s kind of place.

The thump of the bass makes his elbows vibrate where he’s leaned against the bar.  He’s too close to the speaker, but at least he’s on the other side of the bar from the guy in the dog mask who’d tried to hump his leg.  Nothing good ever comes from going out with Jeff and Idris.

Jared takes another sip of his watered-down drink, which has the faint memory of bourbon and a whole lot of ice in it for fifteen bucks.  At least Jeff had paid for it, right before he’d left Jared by his lonesome to go dangle some pretty young thing from the ceiling and impress half the bar with his single-tail skills. 

“Want a bump, Daddy?”

The two twinks next to him giggle, one of them extending a slim wrist up to Jared.  Jared eyes the small mountain of coke dusting the web of his thumb, his mind tripping over “how to politely decline drugs at a basement sex party your LGBT rugby teammates dragged you to”.  There’s a round of applause from across the bar where two exceptionally hairy guys are taking turns going elbow-deep in a guy who must be pushing fifty.  Who fucking knows what passes for normal in here.  Jared shakes his head no, to the pouting disappointment of twink one and twink two.  Ice bumps against Jared’s teeth from his empty drink.

Jared needs to fucking piss.

He pushes through the crowd of shirtless, harnessed bodies, as embarrassed as he is thrilled by the attention he gets from every other guy in a collar.  As much as his fingers itch to grab at the smooth skin and willing flesh around him, the thought of all those eyes on him stays his hand.  He’ll never have the easy, smiling confidence of Jeff, who has half the bar eating out of his hand as he stripes up the gorgeous boy he’d found.  He winks at Jared as he walks by, to the audible sighs of two men next to Jared.  Jeff is exceptionally well-endowed in the sleazy wink department. 

Jared could fake that kind of charm if he tried, but never on God’s green earth will he possess the same leonine self-assurance written all over Idris as he leans back in an overstuffed armchair and offers his boot to the willing mouth of an Abercrombie model.  He arches an eyebrow at Jared, clearly disappointed that Jared hasn’t picked someone up yet.  He’ll never hear the end of it at practice next week.

The bathroom lurks at the end of a narrow hallway, an inescapable gauntlet of guys sucking dick and snorting God knows what.  Jared picks his way past them, wincing at his full bladder and praying there’s not a long line.

A door was probably too much to hope for.  At least it’s empty, with just one skinny guy taking a leak at the last … oh.

That’s not a urinal.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t, um” Jared says, backing up until his fingers brush against cool tile.  Jared’s been doing pretty good tonight, even kept his shit together at the double fisting scene on the bar.  At least his friends aren’t here to see his mouth fall slack as he stares at the guy tied up at the end of the row. 

He’s gorgeous, the kind of gorgeous that would make Jared awkwardly drop things and furiously jerk off imagining what he looks like when he cries.  On his knees with his hands bound behind his back, his eyes gleam a dreamy green and his gorgeous, too-perfect-to-be-anything-but-natural lips part wide for the steady stream of piss the skinny guy’s emptying into his mouth.

“No worries, dude, I’m almost done,” sighs Skinny Guy, sounding post-coitally relaxed.  Jared licks his lips.  It’s not like he doesn’t know people do shit like this, but it’s never crossed his mind as something he’d find anything aside from gross.

“What do you say, Jensen?” Skinny Guy shakes his cock off, landing a few drops onto the gorgeous guy, Jensen’s, chin.

“Thank you, sir.”

Jared’s a reasonable guy, so he ignores the next absurd thought he has.  He doesn’t have any business telling this guy to go fuck himself and leave Jensen alone, right?

“Enjoy,” Skinny Guy says, giving Jared a wink that begs to be smacked off his face.

“I don’t bite.”

Jared’s head turns at the soft voice, low and rich like it’s one with the shadows of this filthy basement bathroom.  He takes a step and swallows, shocked at the half-chub in his jeans. 

“Let me guess, first time?”  Jensen gives him a blink and a smile that would put Bambi to shame, like he isn’t shining wet with piss and strapped to a pipe.  His eyes slide down from Jared’s face, shameless. 

“Yeah,” Jared says, palming over his cock when he notices Jensen staring.  Jensen’s tongue is hot pink where it slips over his tongue. 

“Let me see it?”

Jared blinks, stunned for a moment at the hot thrum running over his skin.  He pops his button, slides the zipper down, grits his teeth as he pulls out his cock, almost fully hard on top of his urgent need to piss. 

“Jesus.”  Jensen twists against his restraints, flexing the kind of light muscle Jared loves.  He’s got freckles everywhere, from his nose down to the broad expanse of his chest, across his flat stomach and over the flushed pink of his cock.  God, he’s hard.

“You like this?”  Jared asks, looking back and forth between Jensen’s face and his cock.

“Like what?” Jensen answers, flashing another Disney animal expression that makes Jared want to fuck his throat raw.  His cock throbs in his hand, toeing over to the painful side of pleasure. 

“Like getting pissed on by anyone who walks in here?”  Jared hisses as a drop of something oozes out of the head of his dick.

Jensen’s eyes widen, hungry.  He surges up again, tugging at the pipe behind him.

“If you uncuff me, I’ll let you put it somewhere special.”

Jared can hear himself swallow.  He finds the clip between Jensen’s cuffs and snaps it open, freeing him.

“I’m Jared,” seems like as good an opportunity as any to introduce himself. 

“Hi, Jared.”  Jensen rolls his shoulders and circles his wrists.  How long has he been there? 

“Want to fill me up good, Jared?”

Before Jared can even nod in answer, Jensen turns around, far too lithe for someone on all fours in a puddle of piss.  He hikes his hips up and spreads his legs, delicate fingers reaching back to tug his cheeks apart.

Jared might lose consciousness for a moment.

Nestled in the candy center of Jensen’s ass is a fat black plug, as broad across as Jared’s clenched knuckles.  Lube drips down to stripe Jensen’s balls, as shiny and as clean-shaven as the rest of him.  His skin is honey-cream and dusted with freckles even down here, almost glowing against the black rim of the plug.

It’s hollow in the middle.

“Oh, fuck.”  Jared’s head swims as he thumbs down the head of his cock.  He’s almost too hard to piss.

“Do it, Jared, please,” Jensen says, his voice needy and deep. 

Jared’s breath hisses through his teeth.  He focuses on Jensen, his gorgeous body tilted up to Jared, the obscene slick of his hole peeking through his plug, the flex of his body as he begs for Jared’s piss.  It comes over him in a wave, his body releasing in one long shudder that’s better than half the orgasms he’s had in his life.  He aims a thick stream of piss down to Jensen’s asshole, growling at the hollow splash as it disappears inside him.

“Can you feel it?”

“So fucking hot, yeah.” 

Jared’s been holding it for a while.  His stream of piss is still going strong when Jensen’s hole starts to overflow.

“Feel my piss filling up that filthy hole?”

Jensen groans in answer, his hands slipping at his wet, used hole as he holds himself open for Jared.

“Gets you hot, taking it all for me?”

Jensen’s cock hangs heavy and full between his legs, plenty of reassurance that Jensen is thoroughly enjoying himself.  Jared aims the tapering stream of his piss at Jensen’s balls.

“Want you to jerk off for me, Jensen, play with that pretty cock while you’re all filthy for me.”

“Want you to fuck my mouth,” Jensen says, raspy and open, luscious in his complete lack of shame. 

“Fuck.”  Jared drops his cock, heedless of the lingering dribbles of piss that are probably ruining his pants.  He grabs Jensen’s hair, as thick and soft as it looks, and pulls him around.

“Clean that cock off, show me you earned it.”

Jensen’s makes two sounds then that Jared will never forget: the wet gurgle of his throat opening for Jared’s cock, and the pulsing splash of Jared’s piss leaking out of his ass as he chokes on it.

“You’re gonna come home with me tonight,” Jared sighs, emptying himself into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen’s come joins the wet puddle at their feet. 

Jared won’t mind the shocked glances when he walks out of the party with Jensen under his shoulder.  He won’t mind the salty, secret stench of Jensen as they make out in the back of their cab, and he definitely won’t mind the long, hot shower they take together after Jared pisses on him all over again.

He won’t even mind when Jeff and Idris tease him that he fell in love while standing in his own pee.


End file.
